My Angel has Returned
by Txon25
Summary: What would happen if The Vicomte de Chagny had left Christine and Erik was watching? Right now, it's a oneshot, but my PotO friend and I might post more. Rating isn't fully T, but that may change, so I'm rating it K for now. Enjoy!


**Hey Guys! I know I should be working on "Help me make the Music of the Night", but My PotO friend, Tumblr name blackknithat, and I RP'd this and I just had to type it up and post it here. In my personal opinion, it's awesome. I'm sorry I haven't updated on the other story, but I had camp for 4 days, so I was away from my computer, I'm working on it, though! Don't give up on me! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah right. I totally own them, I just prefer to post everything on here instead of making it happen. If only, lol. This would've totally happened if I owned them.**

Christine sat in her bed. That's all she had been doing for the last week: lying in bed, moping. She didn't know what else to do. Raoul had decided that he couldn't be with her and had left a few days earlier. She was heartbroken; she still loved Raoul and couldn't believe he left her after everything they'd been through. She felt betrayed but she still felt like she could've been much more upset. She knew she couldn't stop him from leaving her; he'd already made up his mind. What was really troubling her, more than anything, was that since Raoul had gone, the dreams were beginning to come back. Dreams of _him_.

Every night she had the same dream; her angel coming to her, singing songs inside her mind, taking her to his lair, and the night she left him. That was the most prominent part of the dream, she could still see the look on her angel's face after she'd kissed him: Happy, but then it turned to horror and sadness. He'd looked at Raoul and told him to take her and leave. Since that night, she couldn't do anything that reminded her of her angel, maybe that was why Raoul had left her. She still had small hope that, maybe someday, her angel would return to her. Since Raoul had gone, she was beginning to feel like she made a mistake that night; that nostalgia had reigned over love and she'd gone in the wrong direction. While she was lost in thought, she didn't notice a shadowy figure enter her room.

"Hello, Mon Ange." She heard from the corner.

Her heart leapt into her throat and she scrambled back on the bed. There was no question as to who was standing in the dark corner. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"H-how did you get in here? How long have you been there?" Her breathing was shallow and she felt her whole body tremble.

He slowly stepped out of the shadowy corner of her room, he could tell that she was upset and needed to do everything in his power to make her feel better. "Only momentarily. Why didn't you expecting me to come back eventually?"

He'd been watching for a while, but hadn't needed to make his presence known as long as she was happy, but he'd realized in the week that the Vicomte had not been home and Christine had been only leaving her room a few moments in the day.

"Why did you, though?" She asked, "I didn't deserve it after the way I treated you. I turned you down rather harshly. Any normal person wouldn't take that kind of thing."

"That doesn't matter, my angel. I allowed you to leave for your wellbeing. I knew you could never be happy living in darkness." He looked at Christine for a moment before stepping closer to her, "It doesn't matter the manner in which you left, it just gave me another chance to discover the monster that I really am." He looked at his feet and rubbed the masked side of his face.

She stood up from the bed and walked toward him, "I think I see, now, that the dark isn't so bad." Upon seeing his saddened expression she takes another step closer to him.

When he looked up at her, there was darkness in his eyes, "A man has flaws, but it truly takes a monster to murder as I have." He said as he closed the gap between them further before turning toward the window, "You, yourself, said that the true distortion is in my soul." He took off the mask and examined it. She couldn't see the deformed side of his face; it was in the shadows of the darkness.

She was struck, frozen, she'd told him that to try to make him see that she wasn't afraid of his face!

"Yes, you have killed before, but I have forgiven you! The rest of the world may still see you as a hideous beast, but I do not any longer. Turn to face me," She says to his turned back, "I do not care that your face is imperfect. It is, nonetheless, the face of a human being, and being a human is beautiful in itself."

He turned to her, but only slightly, she still couldn't the distorted side of his face. The unscarred side looked haunting in the candlelight, "Beauty is a relative term. You are beautiful, my angel. Everything about you: Your soul, your voice, even physically, no other creature on the face of the planet compares to you."

His eyes were glowing in the candlelight as he searched her face, seeking truth.

"What of your precious Vicomte? If he has hurt you in some way… I can't promise the course of my actions." Hatred flashed in his eyes as he said the words.

She had smiled at his compliments, but it faded as he talked of Raoul, "No, he hasn't hurt me, per se, only left me for reasons still unknown." She looked down, the betrayal still somewhat fresh on her heart.

"He was an insolent boy, a coward!" He growled out.

He pulled her face up to meet his eyes, feeling a fresh hatred for the boy as he sees pain in Christine's eyes.

"The very reason I allowed you to leave was so you didn't have to suffer this pain, and now this… this FOP ruins it all. You were never meant to feel this kind of sadness." He said and sat his mask down on the window sill before running his fingertips along her cheekbone.

"Don't hurt him," She said putting her hand over his, "It is my fault for allowing him to lure me in with old memories. "I was foolish. I was not ready to see that the light is a lie, and that it holds nothing better than the darkness contains. Had I not made the decisions I did, however, I still would not know that the night still calls to me. I have learned my lesson now."

He stepped closer to her, close enough that their toes were almost touching. He knew that she could sense the love he felt for her at that very moment, but he was frozen, he didn't know how to act further. He knew that she could never actually love him. She thought she could, but she was looking at a face that even his own mother couldn't love.

"Christine….." He started, but his voice faded as he searched her eyes looking for a sign that she _could_ love him.

She closed the gap between them and whispered, "I loved you all along. I just didn't know it yet."

She closed the gap between their mouths. She could feel all of the pain melting away. All of the wondering and that little buzz in the back of her mind were now things she would never have to worry about again.

He stood in shock for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss. He still didn't know what to do with his hands, though. This was only the second kiss he'd ever shared with Christine, or anyone. Sensing his hesitation, she took his hands and placed them on her waist, leading him. She could feel the tears beginning to run down his face. When she finally broke the kiss, he tangled his long fingers into her hair and held their foreheads together.

"Thank you," He said breathlessly, "For everything. For being able to love me, the man, not the angel or the phantom."

She pulled away and wiped the tears from his face, "And know, that I will always love not just the man, the genius behind the music, but the phantom and the angel as well. They are all a part of you, and I love _every_ part of you."

On instinct, she pulled him into her arms. He buried his face into her hair, taking in the scent that was distinctly Christine. He wrapped his long arms around her and held her tightly to himself, the tears still falling from his eyes. He had never felt this much happiness, so much that he couldn't quell the tears. Christine pulled away again to wipe the tears, but to no avail.

"You have given me happiness and love. Things that, until I met you, I possessed none of. You can't fathom the happiness that I feel right now." He said before enveloping her in his arms once more.

She desperately wanted to say something to him, but she had no words, so instead, she just held him and soaked up all of the joy and the sense of rightness in the air. She could feel Erik's sense of belonging bounce bouncing off the wall and adding a different aura to the room and to the night. Finally after the hug ended, she pulled away and sat back down on her bed.

"I'm delighted that I've made you happy, but I'm rather weary and need rest." She hesitated a moment before asking, "W-would you… sing me to sleep?" She asked and blushed at her request.

"Of course, my dear, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," He said, brushing the blushed cheek with his fingers, "I am, after all, your angel of music." He smiled, hoping she would take it as a witty comment.

He couldn't help but think about how smiling was a strange, new concept to him was. He never really had enough happiness in his life before to smile, it was a new gesture.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Music of the Night, if you don't mind," She laughed, "_My _angel of music." She couldn't help but smile. Just the fact that he could now be happy because of her was more than she could ask for.

He smiled again, it was still strange, but he was really beginning to enjoy it, "Alright, my dear." He said before beginning to sing.

_**Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation … **_

_**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination … **_**  
**_**Silently the senses abandon their defenses … **_****

_**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor … **_**  
**_**Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender … **_**  
**_**Turn your face away from the garish light of day, **_**  
**_**turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - **_**  
**_**and listen to the music of the night … **_****

_**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! **_**  
**_**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! **_**  
**_**Close your eyes, let your spirit**____**start**____**to soar! **_**  
**_**And you'll live as you've never lived before … **_****

_**Softly, deftly, music shall surround you … **_**  
**_**Feel it, hear it, closing in around you … **_**  
**_**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, **_**  
**_**in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - **_**  
**_**the darkness of the music of the night. **_****

_**Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! **_**  
**_**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! **_**  
**_**Let your soul **_**  
**_**Take you where you long to be! **_**  
**_**Only then can you belong to me … **_****

_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! **_**  
**_**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation! **_**  
**_**Let the dream**____**begin**__**, **_**  
**_**let your darker side give in to the power of **_**  
**_**the music that I write - the power of the music of the night … **_****

_**You alone can make my song take flight - **_**  
**_**help**__** me make the music of the night … **_

_ He smiled as Christine's breathing began to even out._

_"Good night, my angel. Until tomorrow." _

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this! **_

_**My Tumblr is phantom-bb-caskett hers is blackknithat. If you feel like dropping by. **_


End file.
